Conociendo a mis suegros
by PrincesaAzul
Summary: Rini y Helios eran novios desde hace meses, pero... ahora sus padres quieren conocer al novio de Rini ¿que pasará? pasen y lean.
1. Capítulo 1 LOS NOVIOS

Cap 1 LOS NOVIOS

Helios, era un joven muy apuesto, cabellos ceniza y hojos color miel. El estaba de novio con Rini, una chica hermosa, de una familia de muy buena posición, sus cabellos eran rosados, sus ojos rojos rubí y con sus labios carmin enamoraba a todos los chicos. Estaban de novios desde hace unos meses, pero los papás de Rini, no sabían nada. Ella prefería que se enterara mas adelante, pues bien sabía que Darien, su padre era muy celoso y podía espantar a el chico. Serena, su madre en cambio era muy buena, y solo quería lo mejor para Rini. En esos meses todo parecía estar bien, estaban cenando Darien, Serena, Rini y Chibi Chibi (era la hermanita) muy tranquilos hasta que Rini decide hablar

-Bueno, quiero decirles algo a todos... –un poco preocupada

-Que pasa hija, te veo preocupada –dice Serena

-Si hija, que tienes para decir –contesta Darien curioso

-¡Chibi chibi! –dice su hermanita, que no entendía nada

-Calla Chibi chibi, esto es importante –le contesta Rini molesta –miren hace unos meses me hice novia de un chico muy apuesto

-¡¿Que?! –gritan a coro los padres

-¡Por que no nos dijiste antes! Esto es algo muy delicado y tenemos que saber –grita Darien furioso

-Amor no desesperes, deja que nos cuente –dice Serena tratando de calmarlo

-Bueno lo conocí en el parque, nos hicimos amigos y luego de unas semanas nos hicimos novios

-¿Y como se llama el joven Rini? –Serena pregunta

-Se llama Helios, aunque nunca me comentó su apellido

-Ahh... mira vos, que bonito nombre no mi amor... –dice la madre para que Darien reaccionara

-Si... muy bonito pero quiero conocerlo, y si es posible ¡MAÑANA!

Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su dormitorio.

-Bueno hija, yo tambien lo quiero conocer, pero sea quien sea, yo apoyo tu relación

-Gracias mamá

Chibi chibi comenzó a llorar y su madre la llevó a dormir, en eso Rini se va a su encuentro con Helios y le cuenta todo

-Helios, no te vayas a enojar pero le conté a mis padres sobre lo nuestro

-Y como lo tomaron?

-Mi mamá muy bien, pero mi papá... mmm... esta enojado y te quiere conocer

-Por fin conoceré a tus padres, que bien

-Que bien? Mi padre esta enojado y tu te ries

-Mi bomboncito... no pasará nada (en realidad el no quería conocer a sus suegros)

Despues de una charla muy corta se fueron a tomar un helado, y ahí platicaron sobre el encuentro, lo arreglaron para una semana. Helios no quería que pasara esa semana, estaba muy preocupado, _conocer a mis suegros.. ella ni me conoce y ya le agrado pero el me odia! _Pensaba Helios

Por su parte, Rini tampoco estaba convencida de presentar a su novio frente a sus padres, despues de la reacción de su padre no era buena idea.

**BUENO, AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITTULO...**

**COMENTEN PLISSS, ASI PUEDO SABER SUS OPINIONES...**

**SI COMENTAN HAGO LOS DEMAS CAPIS MAS LARGOS BESOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


	2. Capítulo 2 LOS PREPARATIVOS

**QUE BUENO ACÁ TRAIGO LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y ESPERO RW **

Cap 2 LOS PREPARATIVOS

Rini no sabía que hacer, su padre los separaría con lo celoso que era. Al otro dia le comentó a su padre que que en una semana, su novio vendría a presentarse.

-¡Una semana! Te dije que quería verlo hoy –contestó Darien molesto.

-Es que el se fue de viaje y vuelve en una semana –un poco nerviosa.

-A si? Tu primer novio y ya te deja plantada cuando quiero conocerlo!

-No padre, nada que ver se tubo que IR –remarcando la ultima palabra

-Yo no me trago esos cuentos

-Solo confia en mi, por favor

-No, no y no, quiero ver a ese muchacho, antes de una semana

-Esta bien padre (_maldita la hora en que te dije que tenia novio)_

-Me voy, tengo que hacer unos papeles, y espero que cumplas

Dicho esto se fue como dijo a hacer unos papeles y Rini quedó sola en la sala enojada _por que me pasa esto a mi? Que tengo que hacer? _Pensaba y trataba de resolver todo en su mente cada vez la cosa estaba peor, entonces llamó a su mejor amiga Mina, ella era la unica que la entendía

-Hola Mina, estas en casa?

-Hola Rini, si estoy aburrida sola aca

-Bueno, ya mismo voy para alla, no soporto a mi padre malhumorado

-Jaja Rini tu siempre tan chistosa, ok te espero

-Voy en camino adios

Cuando Rini llega a la casa de Mina, le explica que en su casa no puede estar, porque el padre quería conocer a su novio y ella no quería, y Mina solo asentía muy divertida

-Yo tambien quiero conocer a Helios, por lo que me cuentas esta atractivo...

-Mina! Siempre dices lo mismo, es MI NOVIO, entiendes la palabra novio?

-Si claro, solo quería molestarte, pero si quiero conocerlo

-Si quieres lo llamó y que venga, espera un segundo

Rini llamó a su novio, quien le contestó que con mucho gusto hiría a conocer a su amiga. El estaba durmiendo se levantó, se vistió, se peinó y salió en camino hacia la dirección que Rini le habia dado, al llegar saludo muy bien, el estaba tipo como practicando para cuando se presentara con su suegro

-Hola señorita, mi nombre es Helios, soy el novio de Rini –esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara

-Que gusto, pero no me digas señorita, soy Mina para los amigos –aun sonrojada

-Que hermoso nombre Mina

-Muchas gracias

Rini recibe una llamada de Chibi chibi, y se va a fuera para ver que queria su molesta hermana

-Que Chibi chibi para que me llamaste

-Esque mama y papa se tienen que id a un viade de tradajo y me tienes que cuidad

-Haber si te estoy entendiendo bien... ¡mamá y papá se van! ¡coool!

-Si pero me tienes que cuidad

-Callate mocosa mimada –Rini cortó el telefono y les comentó a sus amigos

-Pero que estas planeando? Dice Mina un poco nerviosa

-Miren, mis padres no se van a ir por mucho tiempo, porque quieren conocer a Helios, pero en el poco tiempo que esten fuera, vamos a hacer fiestas que les parece?

-Parece una idea muy disparatada pero yo me uno –contesta Mina muy segura

-Si, si todo muy lindo pero y tu hermanita? –pregunta Helios preocupado

-Ay, no seas pesimista, un dia la llevo a la guardería, otro dia a la casa de alguna amiga y asi

Dejando todo esto atras, Rini estaba muy contenta y empezaba a comprar todo para la fiesta, no se le olvidó ningun detalle. Cuando sus padres se fueron, Rini hizo la primera fiesta, y antes de que esta comenzara tuvo que hacer varios llamados

-Buenas tardes señora lin, me preguntaba si Chibi chibi podría quedarse a jugar con su hija

-No querida, hoy no puedo, nos tenemos que ir y no podre cuidarla –esto lo dijo con lastima

-Esta bien, no se preocupe, adios

Luego hizo otro llamado a la casa de Haruka y Michiru (eran amigos de Serena y Darien)

-Hola, con quien hablo –contesta Haruka

-Soy Rini, estan muy ocupados alla?

-Si, tenemos un monton de trabajo y Michiru en este presiso momento esta tratando de buscar ayuda, por?

-Nooo, por nada solo queria saber

-Holaaaa, Rei (esta es amiga de Serena) puedes cuidar a Chibi chibi

-Si, claro si gustas se podría quedar a dormir aqui

-¡Genial, al fin! Me libre de esa enana

-Por que tratas asi a tu propia hermana?

Rini corta el telefono y de inmediatamente lleva a su hermanita a la casa de Rei y cuando la deja se va rapido a esperar a los primeros invitados.


	3. Capitulo 3 CASI UNA MEGA FIESTA

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ANDUVE DESAPARECIDA, PORQUE YA NI TIEMPO ME DAN PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA JAJAJAJ. BUENO NO LES QUITO EL TIEMPO ¡A LEER!**

Cap 3 CASI UNA MEGA FIESTA

Los primeros en llegar fueron Mina y Helios, luego llegaron unos cuantos compañeros de Rini, en realidad, solo eran los más populares (las porristas y los deportistas de la escuela) y también sus mejores amigas. La casa estaba muy bien decorada, había mucha comida, luces en fin era una mega fiesta. Todos se divertían mucho, Rini estaba más que feliz, a Helios le había encantado la casa, hasta piscina había. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, era una fiesta muy divertida, casi la mejor hasta que…

-Rini, perdóname la molestia, es que Chibi Chibi no podía dormir, extraña su hogar –dice Rei preocupada

-_O por dios! Qué hago? _Bueno, muchas gracias igual –dice Rini con sonrisa falsa –veni Chibi vamos a dormir

-¿Qué es eto? ¿Hicite una fiesta sin mí? ¿Pod qué? Le didé a papá!

-No Chibi por favor, te lo ruego, no le digas a nuestro padre… me mataría

-Lo siento, no me invitaste y yo le didé igual

-Vamos, ve a dormir, mañana lo arreglamos

Cuando Chibi se fue a dormir Rini ordenó a todos que la fiesta acababa, con mucha tristeza se puso a llorar

-No lo puedo creer, la enana le contará todo a papá

-Rini no llores, ya eres grande, mejor mañana con más tiempo la invitas a tomar un helado y lleguen a un acuerdo –dice Helios tratando de consolarla

-Helios tiene razón, no puedes ponerte así por una mocosa, que solo quiere empeorar las cosas –afirma Mina

-Está bien, pero podrían ayudarme? –dice Rini con una vocecita traviesa

-Amm… tengo que… ¡bañarme! Eso bañarme no puedo Rini adiós –dice Mina y sale corriendo hacia la puerta

-Y yo… no puedo porque tengo que cuidar a mi sobrina, me acaban de llamar y no puedo fallarles buena suerte Rini –Helios también sale corriendo y se dirige hacia su casa

No puede ser, que buenos amigos tengo, decía Rini con rabia. Tuvo que llamar a la chica de la limpieza para que le ayudara, porque era un verdadero caos. Ya terminando de ordenar, la pobre Rini se va directamente a su habitación y se tira en la cama hundiéndose en pensamientos (_Que voy hacer? La cabeza de tomate le dirá todo a papá) _ luego se queda dormida, hasta que tocan la puerta, y cuál sería su sorpresa, eran sus padres

-Buenos días hija, amaneciste bien? –dice Darien acercándose a su cama

-Yo… ya es de día… ¡¿papá?! –Rini salta de la cama asustada

-Pero que te pasa amor? Mira, cuando nos fuimos ayer, no pudimos soportar la idea de que Chibi no nos tuviera y decidimos volver –dice Serena

-Bueno, mejor te dejamos dormir, dentro de una hora le diremos a la chica del servicio que te traiga el desayuno

Cuando se fueron a su cuarto, vieron a Chibi, extendida en la cama, dormida como un angelito, esto los extrañó mucho, pues ella dormía solita, entonces Serena extendió su brazo y la despertó

-Mi vida, que haces aquí

-No podía dodmir, y su cama es más cadentita

-Nos extrañaste? Te hiciste la loca? Contame –dijo Darien, quien ese dia estaba de muy mal humor y no tenía nada más que decirle a la pequeña

-Antes que tolo quería contardes que Rini odganizó una super duper fiesta

En ese momento Darien, fue corriendo a la habitación de su hija y gritando dijo

-RINI CHIBA! Es verdad que hiciste una fiesta, dime la verdad, yo sé que Chibi no miente

-Si papá, hice la fiesta, pero no vas a detenerme, lo hecho está hecho y no lo puedo cambiar –dijo Rini, se mostraba muy desafiante y rebelde frente a su padre

-AHORA SI QUE ESTAS MUERTA! ESTAS C-A-S-T-I-G-A-D-A! Y COMO SI FUERA POCO QUIERO VER MAÑANA MISMO A TU NOVIESITO! –dicho esto se va furioso, sin dejar que su hija hable

Mientras tanto Serena sale corriendo a ver a Rini, la regañó pero como ella era más buena no le gritó ni la castigó, después se fue con Darien a tratar de calmarlo.

**BUENO ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, NO SE… YO NO PROMETO NADA PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO BYE… BESOS… **


	4. Capitulo 4 CONOCIENDO A MIS SUEGROS

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, SE QUE TARDO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO… PARA MI NO ES FACIL! NO ESTUVE TAN INSPIRADA PERO QUERIA DEJARLES ALGO!**

Cap 4 CONOCIENDO A MIS SUEGROS

Darien no lograba calmarse, estaba furioso al saber que su hija le había fallado, pero estaba seguro de que hoy vería al tal noviecito ese que tan rebelde tenia a su hija (mas rebelde de lo que solia ser Rini) en eso viene Serena a regañarlo

-No dejaste que te explicara cariño, quisas fueron dos o tres jovencitas que vinieron –dice en un tono muy dulce y agradable

-No entiendes! Chibi dejo que era una gran fiesta y yo se que la pequeña no miente –debolviendole una mirada fría

-Pero lo que para Chibi es algo grande quizás fue algo sin importancia –dice Serena apoyando su mano en el hombro del hombre quien no se atrevia a mirarla

-Se acabo la conversación! Rini esta castigada y tendrá que presentarme a su noviecito como castigo, y no solo eso, sino que no podrá salir de compras por un mes, ni salir con sus amigas y mucho menos salir con su novio y se que esto será duro para ella pero es un castigo y no pienso levantarlo –dice y se aleja de la sala

Ya se estaba oscureciendo, pues ya eran las siete de la tarde y llega en un auto muy elegante Helios, quien viste un pantalón blanco y una camisa verde agua, con zapatos deportivos y ese perfume varonil que lo hacia irresistible. Llegaba muy puntual a la casa de Rini, porque no quería dar una mala impresión ante los padres. Estaba muy nervioso, hasta se podía decir que tenia miedo, la primera vez conociendo a sus suegros y ya sentía que no le agradarían, en fin toco timbre y lo atendió la joven de los servicios, quien lo invito a entrar mientras llegaba la familia. En ese momento llega Rini a abrazarlo, estaba nerviosa y le susurro al oído

-Helios, necesito que le des una buena impresión a mis padres, pues se enteraron de la fiesta de anoche y tengo miedo de que no te acepten.

El asintió con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos bajaban por la escalera Darien del brazo de Serena, primero no quiso mirar a Helios luego le hecho un ojo, y parecía de buena familia, pues no quería que su hija se casara con un don nadie. Serena lo miraba de manera agradable y si hasta que bajaron. Darien le da su mano a Helios, quien responde con amabilidad

-Soy Helios, un gusto… co… conocerlos –tartamudeaba Helios

-Soy Darien muchacho el gusto es mio –esto lo dice con sarcasmo

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Serena la madre de Rini, joven –dice mirándolo con una gran sonrisa sincera

-Siéntate muchacho, ponte cómodo que no te comeremos –con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo

-Oh, perdón, quiero decir, gracias

-Bueno joven, como tu ya sabes, somos los padres de Rini y queremos lo mejor para ella, por eso queríamos conocer al famoso Helios, y ahora que te conozco me agradas mucho joven –dice Serena

-Pues yo quiero saber cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija –el pobre Darien no podía dejar de mirarlo de pies a cabeza

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucha plata, pero tengo un gran departamento, y estudio en una universidad muy digna, que por cierto queda lejos de mi departamento, por eso me movilizo en mi auto y yo quiero mucho a su hija, solo quiero hacerla feliz –dice Helios

-Bueno, para mi eso es suficiente, tu mirada me inspira confianza y veo que eres un buen muchacho –dice Serena contenta luego mira hacia Darien buscando otra respuesta

-Bien, por ahora! Mira muchacho, me pareses alguien atractivo, bueno, pero eso no significa que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la relación pero… te pondré a prueba

Helios sonrió, después de tantos nervios por fin conocía a sus suegros y parecía caerles bien. Pasaron una tarde maravillosa, contando un poco mas de la familia de Helios, sobre su vida y la de Rini. Al final de todo Helios se sintió muy comodo al lado de ellos. Llego la noche y antes de irse Darien se despidió un poco extraño, mas de lo normal, se despiden afuera de la casa solos

-Bueno Helios, no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, la próxima vez quiero que nos encontremos en la cafetería "Don Patricio" la conoces?

-Si, señor, la conozco he ido varias veces

-No me digas señor, ni suegro, ni suegrito Helios… dime Darien. Yo tengo mucho trabajo pero en cuanto pueda me comunico contigo, ahora ve a tu casa o tendras un accidente –dijo guiniandole un ojo

-Bien, gracias Riniiiiiii vienes un momento! -dice esto mientras Darien entra a la casa

-No te demores! –dice Darien a Rini

Rini y Helios se dan un beso de despedida, y sin darse cuenta se pusieron a platicar un momento

-y que te dijo mi padre? Le caes bien? Nos dejara estar juntos? Se porto bien contigo?

-Basta Rini, el se porto maravillosamente creo que le caigo bien

-Denserio? Siiii!

-RINIIIIIIII ENTRA ADENTROOOOOOO! –grita Darien desde el interior


End file.
